


Fire and Ice

by Myaku



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myaku/pseuds/Myaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe sneaks back onto the Galleon to visit the wounded Captain after his reunion with Sid. Spoilers for episode 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

The Gokai Galleon was quiet as Joe snuck on. It was relatively late and the others were asleep, Luka, Ahim and Don in their rooms while Marvelous had been left on the couch to sleep off his injuries. Joe carefully set down his weapons as he didn’t want to wake the captain up unnecessarily. He kneeled next to his friend and studied his sleeping face. He had been so wrapped up in reuniting with his superior Sid that it hadn’t dawned on him the sacrifice that Marvelous had made to protect him from the Zangyack attack. Cautiously he wiped a lock of hair out of the Captain’s face as the other man sighed in his sleep.  
“I’m sorry that I forgot about you,” he whispered, feeling guilty as he examined the bandages wrapped around Marvelous’ chest.

“Don’t apologize, it doesn’t suit you,” Marvelous mumbled.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Well you failed. I was awake when you came into the room.” Silence fell between the two, Joe studying his hands that were propped up on his knees, Marvelous’ eyes were still closed even though he wasn’t asleep. “Are you back for good?”

“Not yet. I have to face Sid-senpai again. I have to try and make him remember.” One of Marvelous’ hands shot up and gripped the front of Joe’s jacket, bringing his face down close. Marvelous opened his eyes slightly to look at Joe’s face before bringing their lips together in a short kiss.

“Okay, just don’t get your ass kicked. I can’t promise that I’ll be there to save you next time.” Joe smirked before leaning in to give Marvelous’s another kiss.


End file.
